Decisions
by tudor-rose445
Summary: Set in the 2004 movie. Erik battles himself against revealing himself to Christine. It is set between the songs Think of Me and The Phantom of the Opera Please r&r! FINISHED


AN: Here is my latest story, "Decisions". It is my first actual Phantom of the Opera fic. I hope you all enjoy it. This story takes place in the 2004 movie's story of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera". This story is somewhere between "Think of Me" and "The Mirror(Angel of Music)".

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the musical. And Gaston Leroux owns the book. And some other people own the movie.

Her performance that night had been great. No, that was putting it bluntly. It had been fantastic. It had been her breakthrough performance. It had shown not only the managers, but the whole opera's population that Christine Daee was not just a chorus girl.

Erik had not come to the performance that night, but he had heard her. He had only stopped briefly in her dressing room to leave her a single rose tied with a black ribbon. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the top of his organ as he thought.

He had been tempted to visit her after her performance, but decided against it. People would be all around her. Someone might hear her talking to him.

He hadn't actually shown himself to her yet, even though he had been tutoring her for a few months. He had been afraid to. He was, to her, her Angel of Music.

If she had seen his masked face, she would realize that he was the Phantom she had heard rumors about. All of the ballet girls often gossiped about him.

He wanted to see Christine so badly. To congratulate her. Of course, he could just talk to her through her mirror, but he actually wanted to visit her. For her to see him….

Without warning he struck his other hand down onto the top of the organ. No, he couldn't. She would be horrified.

He had lied to her, pretending to be her Angel of Music. She would never want to speak to him again if she found out he was lying.

He glanced over at his gondola tied near the organ. Maybe he would go and visit her. No, he cant! He lifted a hand to his forehead and rested it on the organ keys, emitting a loud sound from them.

If he went to visit her, there would be no stopping him from revealing himself. He took a deep breath and removed his hand from his head. He took a deep breath and removed his hand from his head.

Music… that was what would distract him. He took out a sheet of music from his pile of "_Don Juan Triumphant_" sheets, and began to play. But even his own opera could not keep his mind off of her for long. He sighed loudly, slowly getting frustrated.

His eyes drifted back to the gondola. "_What is wrong with me?_"he thought, turning quickly back to the instrument before him. "_Usually I have so much self control…_"

Another thought struck him as he started to play again. Would she be disappointed if he didn't come? This after all had been a big night for her. Her months of lessons had paid off. Wouldn't she want to talk to her tutor? Her angel?

In the midst of his thoughts, he skipped a note in the song. He growled, and then stood up. Even his beloved music could not keep his mind off of her. He paced the area by the organ, fighting himself not to go visit her.

His eyes once again trailed over to the gondola. It swayed a little in the water, almost beckoning him to go across the lake. He clenched and unclenched his hands for a moment, trying to take control of himself.

He turned away from the gondola and headed toward his bed chamber. He stopped for a moment to look at the mannequin which wore Christine's wedding dress. He could feel his self control slipping away from him.

He hurriedly strode into his bed chamber and came out a moment later, clasping his cloak around himself. He quickly put the sheet of music from "_Don Juan_" that he had been playing with the rest of the sheets.

He took a deep breath and untied the gondola from it's post. He took hold of the paddle and stepped inside. He slowly started to row away from his home.

He was going to visit her.

He was going to reveal himself.

AN: How was it? Please review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
